


O Is For Out of This World

by girlintheglen



Series: The ABC Affair [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	O Is For Out of This World

"Oh boy, oh boy..." Napoleon Solo sometimes reverted to that simple exclamation, more like a school boy than a suave, worldly spy.

"Did you see that Illya? I mean, oh boy..." Illya laughed out loud at his friend.

"Yes, I saw it. A man just flew, but it's a trick I assure you." Napoleon wasn't convinced, he had watched the man in a black outfit jump from a building, soar in the air and land on another rooftop. He had escaped their pursuit and left both men looking foolish for not being able to fly.

"Illya, how does someone trick himself into flying?" Napoleon was almost angry with the Russian for denying what he had just watched happen.

"Napoleon, he is obviously wearing some sort of device, a motorized contraption that gives him the ability to 'fly', if you will, for short distances. Otherwise he should have kept going until he was completely out of reach."

That made sense.

"Okay, but ... Never mind. We lost him. Now we start over and try to figure out what THRUSH is up to." Napoleon wasn't giving up, but the chase was over for today.

Meanwhile, Black Bolt made plans for his next villainous exploit.

 


End file.
